Thank You
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: The Doctor is bummed out after saving us yet again on December 22nd, doesn't he ever get thanked? Even just once? Well, I guess the answer to that is yes this time around.


**I was thinking about all the photos I saw posted on Facebook about how the Doctor was going to save us on December 22, so I wrote this real quick. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor sat in the TARDIS chair with his chin resting in the palm of his left hand as he glared at the wall, thinking. His thoughts had been wondering for a long time now and had settled on the fact of all that he did, all the lives he saved, and how he never got thanked for it. Just now he had defeated light ghosts who threatened to suck up all the light and heat from Earth's sun, destroying all life on the planet, and had almost gotten himself killed. But did anyone notice? No, not a single person cared or noticed anything he did, ever!

The Doctor's thoughts came to a halt as the TARDIS screen turned on a a reported started to talk. With how his thoughts had progressed the Doctor didn't want to save anyone right now, not even if it could destroy the Earth! He was done with doing this! He walked over to the screen in a huff, prepared to turn it off. But his hand halted as he listened to what the woman had to say.

"It seems that all over the world people are thanking this 'Doctor' for saving us yesterday from the danger that was supposed to end the world. We do not know where this idea came from or how it spread, but it seems that it has quickly become popular." On the screen appeared different shots of handmade sighs that said various thank-yous from different people, some of them people where holding them and thanked him with their voices as well. Some shots were signs at stores or small shops thanking him for saving them that day. The shots stopped at a reported with a teenage girl standing beside her, holding a cardboard box.

"This young lady has collected letters from everyone in her school, church, neighborhood, or whoever else sent her them and placed them in this box, she is going to bury them in hopes that the Doctor will find them and read them," the woman said, turning to the girl. She smiled and placed the box in a hole that was already dug up and buried it, placing a small stone by it.

"I hope that he finds it," she said with a large smile. "He deserves it." The woman smiled and nodded. "The park is called Baycourt and is in Waterford Michigan." As she announced this the Doctor turned off the screen and bolted around the counsel. He pulled the levers and pushed the buttons, the TARDIS whirling as she started to move. The Doctor found himself smile as the TARDIS landed. He pulled on his jacket and walked out of the TARDIS, shoving the doors apart as he did so and shutting them behind him. There was a playground to his right and a few feet in front of him he saw the rock the girl had placed, now covered with moss.

He walked over to the rock and moved it, grabbing the small shovel stuck into the ground by it and digging into the ground with it. He struck something and shoved the dirt away with his hands to reveal a cardboard box. He sat criss-cross and pulled it out, setting it on the ground in front of him. He opened it up and inside found letters of all kinds, some in envelopes and some not, some on write paper and some on other colors, some on lined paper and some on blank, but one stood out among the rest. He pulled out the envelope that was a dark blue with his name written in large, golden letters on the back. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, reading it.

_Dear Doctor,_

_I have heard many stories about you, a lot of us have. The Daleks, the Weeping Angels, Vashta Nerada, and the rest of the lot. Quite amazing adventures you've had, and lots of running involved. I wanted to thank you for all of that, we really owe you a lot._

_Your friend,  
Esther_

The Doctor smiled and put the letter back, closing the box and walking inside the TARDIS. It was nice to know that at least people knew he was there, out and about to save them. The TARDIS jerked and the Doctor fell over as she started to move. He smirked and ran over to the counsel, setting the box under it as he looked at the screen to see what the old girl had in store for him this time.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. And yes, I am fully aware of how short it is.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day.  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time**


End file.
